galtvortskolenfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Denasy Bother
Denasy Marco Mathias Harald Gunnar Bother Milni, også kalt Denasy Bother (født 7. januar 1972) er en vel så godt utheksaminert fullblods trollmann, fra Smygard ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. Dwareniel Wesenberg var en av hans gode venner, og da han var ferdig på skolen giftet han seg med henne. Bakgrunn Da han var 3 år gammel, ble faren drept av bestefaren til Denasy, en viss Harold Bother, så familien flyttet fra London til en hemmelig lokasjon - en ukjent hekseby ved navn Mörkedalen. Der vokste Denasy opp sammen med den eldre broren, som aldri gikk på Galtvort, men som flyttet til ett annet land for å gå skole. Denasy var den første av den generasjonen som gikk på Galtvort. Som 13 åring, fikk han den triste nyheten om at moren hadde dødd, og ble plassert hos en annen trollmanns-slekt, slekten Milni. Han ville ta hevn over at moren hadde blitt myrdet, og når Magipolitiet fant ut at det var hans egen bror som sto bak drapet, visste de ikke hva de skulle gjøre - siden han bodde i ett annet land, hadde de ikke krav på noen utlevering. Etter hvert kom Martin for å ta Denasy også, og de havnet i duell. Denasy gikk nå fortsatt i tredjeklasse, og på ett mirakuløst vist, klarte han å vinne - men på en stor bekostning. Martin døde i denne duellen. Denasy fikk så vite at han hadde blitt adoptert inn til Bother-slekten, men beholdt etternavnet likevel. Det var en del av ham. Han hadde også begynt å få problemer med alkohol, men prøvde så godt han kunne å ikke drikke før han skulle ha timer, selv om det kom ganger når han hadde drukket. Han fikk flere arrester for dette, og i en alder av 16 ble han utvist og mistet tryllestaven for å ha drukket i skoletimer. Han ble videre sendt på rehabilitering for dette, og når han endelig var fri for alkohol, så fikk han en ny stav og tillatelse til å begynne på skolen igjen. Han hadde begynt å falle for en av sine gode venner, som hadde prøvd å hjelpe og støtte ham når han hadde det verst, nemelig Dwareniel Wesenberg. Når hun forsvant, falt alt sammen for ham igjen, og når hun ble funnet død i Norge, begynte han å drikke igjen. Han skjønte hvor mye skade det ville føre om han fortsatte på skolen, og i en alder av 17 sluttet han på skolen og møtte en musikkprodusent som hadde hørt ham spille på pianoet sitt i leiligheten sin i Manchester, mens han sang en klagesang. Han fikk en platekontrakt, og kom ut med sitt første album "Seaven Heavens and a bottle of whisky" som ble mer kjent hos gompene enn hos Trollmenn og hesker. Med det første albumet rett rundt hjørnet, fikk han det bedre med seg selv etter som han fikk problemer og følelser ut på papirer og på låter. Han fikk hjelp til å spille inn følgende instrumenter: Trommer, Violin, Saxofon. Instrumenter han spilte inn selv: Gitar, Vokal, Piano, Effekter og Banjo. thumb|left|142px|Denasy og [[Dwareniel Wesenberg|Dwareniel]]Etter at han kom ut med sitt første album, skulle han ta toget fra London og til leiligheten sin i Manchester, når toget ble kapret. Der møtte han sin forelskelse, som han trodde var død, Dwareniel Wesenberg og fetteren sin Darius. Han ble hekset i skulderen, som ikke har vært som den skal siden, og fant ut at Dwareniel hadde prøvd å få tilbake sin store kjærlighet fra skolen som hadde dødd, men gjort en feil og fått tilbake Martin i stedenfor. De fikk stoppet ham, og plassert han i Azkaban, og kort etter ble de forlovet og ikke så lenge etter, gift. Han jobber nå som songwriter og produsent, og ser i hemmelighet i arbeidet til sin kone, som jobber som Svartspaner. Årene på Galtvort thumb|204pxHan prøvde å være en god elev de to første årene - etter at han fylte 13, så begynte han bli mer slurvete og begynte å få større problemer etter at moren hans ble funnet drept i hjemmet. Han begynte å få problemer med diverse voksen ting, som voksen brus, og ble etterhvert sendt på kurs for å legge ned på flaska da han var i en alder av 16. Han kom tilbake for å fortsette sjette klasse, og da forsvant skoleforelsken hans, og ble så funnet død ved Kautokeino, i Norge. Referanser *Informasjon om Denasy Bother m/ familie Category:Karakterer Kategori:Smygard Kategori:Rumpeldunkspiller Kategori:Familie Bother Kategori:Fullblods Kategori:2005